A Special Gain
by PsycoDylan
Summary: A requested story. Scooby finds himself in a warehouse, trapped with a strange voice. What will he do when the voice presents him with a feast? Read to find out. (Contains weight gain. If you do not like reading WG, then go read something else).


A special gain ~ a requested weight gain story that has borrowed some stuff from another weight gain story that I don't own because I'm not really into weight gain. Scooby Doo doesn't belong to me either and please don't rip my head off if I messed up Scooby's talking.

.

Scooby woke up in a large room. Around him were tables and tables and more tables, all carrying food on top of them. Before Scooby could move, there was a sudden voice shouting behind him, "Welcome to my warehouse! If you want to make it out alive, you have to consume all the food here. Don't worry about gaining weight, as long as you follow the rules and eat while standing up, you should not gain much of anything..."

Scooby liked this challenge he was given. All this food for free, and without the worry of being bloated to death. He would just work off any gained weight anyways. Scooby wobbled as he stood on his hind legs and ran to the first table. Several pieces of the food were snatched off the table at fast speeds. Chocolates, crisps, cake, ice cream, and plenty of other junk food made its way into Scooby's mouth as he shoved it all in, not knowing what was going to happen.

In the wall next to him, a small stuffed bear did an evil grin. What it said to Scooby was the complete oppisite. The more food that was eaten, the fatter Scooby would become. It wanted Scooby to be unbelivibly fat. Standing up won't do anything other than give the stuffed bear a better view of Scooby's fat parts, especially when it came to his belly, thighs, and ass. The food itself was coated in plenty of fattening liquid to make the eater expereince some special things.

As Scooby was eating half way through the food, the food's effects began to take place. All the food from the first half impacted his stomach first, making it stretch out a few inches and land on his thighs with a small jiggle. His arms and legs thickened by an inch, while his thighs took on three inches in diameter. Unfortunatly for the bear, Scooby's ass cheeks got only two inches larger. A quarter of food was left, and as he ate through it, he fattened up a little more, starting with his stomach expanding by a few more inches, giving some more wobbling as he ate. Scooby's thighs got a little thicker than before, making standing a little harder for him. His arms and legs got even thicker and had its fat turn Scooby's fingers into thick sausages. His ass grew larger with each cheek becoming twice the size it was before. Between his ass was his tail, now being as thick as his thighs. To finish off the weight gain for the first table, the rest of the food went to his belly, which was now sinking almost half way down his thick and wobbly legs and his chin grew into a double.

Now that the table was cleared of food, Scooby began to walk to the next table, only to feel... different. He looked down at himself and noticed his new features, but he was mostly suprised about his belly, watching it wobble and jiggle each time he poked it. The stuffed bear grabbed a microphone from behind the wall and told Scooby, "Don't just stand there and amire your weight, just get to the rest of the tables already!"

Scooby complained to the bear, "Ruh did rou do to re?"

"Okay fine, you might gain some pounds here and there, but who says you don't need it? You look great with that weight on, mostly on your belly, thighs, and rear. Come on, how about you bloat with food for awhile? You'll become irresistable!"

"Rrresistable?" Scooby repeated.

Maybe the voice was right. How bad would it be if he let himself go for one day? It shouldn't be that bad. He wobbled to the next table and chowed down on the food presented to him there. The food tasted even better on this table, but the taster it was, the more weight gain liquid the stuffed bear doused it in. The bear watched as Scooby bloated even more, passing 350 by a great deal. His stomach flew a foot in front of him, swooshing and shaking as he ate. His thighs grew as thick as a tree trunk, and so did his arms and legs. His tail was getting thicker by the second, though it was being retracted into his growing ass. Each cheek was larger than a beach ball and was stedily growing larger. His face took on a round approch, almost sprouting a 3rd chin. Layers of fat grew all over him, giving him a rounder look on the back and front. Soon the whole table was eaten, and Scooby emired himself. His stomach was nicely perched below his thighs and spead several feet on the ground. His thighs had blown up to be almost as large in diameter as his ass, which had each cheek as big as Scooby was before he gained this weight. He had massive cheeks on his face that were starting to push a 4th chin, and his arms and legs were as thick as his thighs and were being retracted inside of his bloated body. The voice was right, Scooby did look great fat! His weight was well over 600. He moved to the next table, jiggling his fat as much as he could along the way.

Then his first problem with being fat came up. He couldn't reach the food. The stuffed bear grabbed a remote from behind its back and pressed a button on it, causing the food from all the tables to get surrounded by a plastic barrier. Tubes came out of the containers and attached themselves to Scooby, then the bear pressed the button again. Food from all the tables got sucked into the tubes and fell into Scooby's mouth at high speeds. Scooby was loving the taste of the varying junk food as he gained even more weight. His stomach expanded by a few feet and kept on growing. His thighs were getting as thick as two of the largest trees. His arms and legs were barely visible in the fat, only looking like thick stubs. His ass caught up to his stomach, each cheek growing with more and more fat to be half the size of his stomach. The large ass he grew was now losing its round appearence and spread across the floor, acting like a chair for him. His face was mostly covered by his wide cheeks, which were forming over seven chins. He surpassed 1,200 by now and still grew.

The stuffed bear, however, did not think he was getting fat enough. He pressed another button on his remote, this one saying "Fastest" on it, and the food was going fast enough that it became a blur going into Scooby's unseeable mouth as his cheeks covered it up along with the rest of his face. His belly was spreading across the floor at rapid rates and jiggled with the smallest of movements. His ass was very shaky, doing large bounces as it fattened up to be as big as his stomach, lifting Scooby several feet into the air. His thighs were thicker than a little more than half of a king-sized bed, but they were covered up by his growing stomach, who was even growling with hunger from eating all this food. His face sprouted over thirteen chins and a faint fourteenth one as it drooped lower and lower to get away from his cheeks. His tail was no longer visible, and his arms and legs were compressed in the furry fat of the dog. The bear still did not belive it was going fast enough, and with Scooby breaking the 2,000 mark. The last button on the remote was pressed, sending tubes to come out of the walls and connect themselves to other tubes to disperse more food.

50 large plastic containers of food filled the main tube that was going to Scooby's mouth. The tables had cleared once the other tubes connected, so Scooby appriciated this change of more food. Candies, cakes, burgers, fries, Big Macs, plenty of junk food flew into his gullet as he contiued to expand outwards. His stomach was taking up space in the warehouse and begun to destroy the empty food containers as it grew in front of him. The back of the warehouse was already destroyed thanks to his humongus ass, which was still growing as he ate. His head was being covered by the flab on his neck, which had created a soft padding all the way down his body. Scooby was lifted high enough in the air that his head touched the ceiling, vibrating his jello body and making him fall down on his stomach. The bear could clearly see Scooby's ass when he fell, then it watched as some of Scooby's stomach flab cracked a hole in the wall it was watching from. It ran out through the hole and smacked Scooby's ass, shaking him all over yet again. His weight had reached over 4,000 pounds when the machines stopped. Satasfied, he spat out the tube. His ass broke the warehouse's back wall, and his stomach was destroying the front slowly. He was very round and squishy, with his stomach, ass, and cheeks covering the rest of his body.

"How does it feel to be the fattest thing on earth?" The stuffed bear asked him.

"Rreat!" Scooby answered, with his words shaking his body.

Any movement would shake it, though Scooby realized he couldn't move as it shook. He tried and tried, only for the blubber to stop him.

"You seem to be stuck, aren't you? It's okay, for the rest of your life you can bloat as large as you want without having to lose it all." The bear said to him, knowing that its plan had worked.

For the rest of Scooby's lifetime, which got cut short due to the fat, he bloated to a record high of 100,000 pounds before dropping dead. And the stuffed bear got rid of the body afterwards, waiting to find another victim to get trapped and fat.

* * *

Please do not question why I did this. It was a request, I did not think of writting this at all. It was acually requested by someone in real life and not on here, which is why this is my first story. Hopefully in the future no one will think I acually wanted to write this, but they probably will. R&R, and until next time, toodles.


End file.
